plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants Vs. Zombies: The Series
Plants Vs. Zombies: The Series Is A Plants Vs. Zombies Web Show That Premiered On August 9, 2013 On The FamilySingStudios YouTube Channel. Plot Characters Main *'Pea' (Voiced By Adam Campbell-Sing) - A 23-Year-Old Peashooter And The Lead Protagonist Of The Show who is a massive troublemaker and tries to prove himself that he is trying to participate in a mission while he actually is not while he is doing something else allegedly. He is also the victim Of circumstance. He has a crush on Mari, a Marigold Temp worker at The Bloom And Doom Seed Company, a secret service company trying to fend off Zombie invasions around the world. *'Sunny' (Voiced By Ray William Johnson) - A 23-Year-Old Sunflower Who Is Not As Helpful As The Others And Can Be Very Annoying. He Is Extremely Silly, Dumb, And Never Listens To The Other's Advice. Everyone (Except Idaho) Hates Him Because Of The Multiple Problems He Causes And His Idiotic Mind. His Favourite Food Is Nachos, Which Is Probably The Only Food He Eats Because He Believes It Is Made By His Solar Production Source, Sun. *'Wally' (Voiced By Adam Campbell-Sing) - A Wall-Nut Who Is Considered To Be Pea's Best Friend And Is Pictured As The Smartest Of The Seekers And Is Very Good At Maths And Science. He Is Also Very Strong In Many Ways Of Taking Pain (Like Getting A Pickaxe Stuck To His Eye, Being Chopped Up By Flying Knifes Or Shurikens) Making Him A Very Likeable Plant. **'Chomper' - Wally's Pet Chomper Who Constantly Eats Everything In Sight, Including Burgers, Projectiles And Even Zombies. *'Mell' (Voiced By Steve Greene) - A Melon-Pult Who Considers Himself As A Very Important Plant. He Is Always Overconfident And Popular About Himself. He Loves Ice Storms, A Slushy Brand At The Fast Food Restaurant Chain World's Famous Times Diner, Whom He Is Only Obsessed With. He Has A Ginormous Crush On Sansa, A Timid Sun-Shroom Who Also Has A Crush On Him. He's Also On Facebook. *'Sansa' (Voiced By Lisa Schwartz) - A Sun-Shroom Who Is Very Fond With Animals, With The Most Important Being Her Pet Kitten, Angel. She Is Sweet, Feminine And Calm, But Is Often Very Shy Around The Others. She Is Not As Enthusiastic As The Others, and has A Crush On Mell, A Melon-Pult Who Also Adores Her. *'Rex' (Voiced By Kevin Brueck) - A Gatling Pea Who Is The Leader Of The Seekers. He Is Intellectual, Serious And Level-Headed, And Has Fought Many Zombie Wars Before The Events Of The Series. Like Sansa, He Also Tries To Stop Arguments. He Is Also Shown To Be The Second Smartest Seeker, First Being Wally, Who Gets Anxious On His Oppinions. Supporting *'Idaho' (Voiced By Timothy De La Ghetto) - A Potato Mine From Texas Who Is A Massive Troublemaker And His Hated 100% By All Of The Plants (Except Sunny). Unlike Sunny, He Is One Who Gets Grounded All Of The Time. His Explosions Are Always The Key To Getting Him Into Trouble. He was written out of the show in Season 2, mainly because he did not have an episode focusing on him. *'The Puffs (Puff Jay, Puff Jake And Puff Jim)' *'Ermac' *'The Fart' *'Kosh' (Voiced By Hugo Harrison) - Glalie Ambassador To Sector 5 And The Second To The Throne Of The House Vorlon. As A Diplomatic Attache To Rex, He Is Only Often Seen In Rex's Office. Recurring *'Mari' *'The Brock' *'Wilton' *'Crazy Dave' *'The Pults' **'Cabby' **'Kenny' *'Ben Drowned' *'The Zombies' **'Minion Zombies' - Regular Garden-Variety Zombies. **'Corporal Zombie' - The Zombie Second In Command. **'Football Player' - A Zombie That Plays For The Pencaster Football League. **'The Chef' - An Original Zombie That Runs His Own Pizzeria Called Undead Pizza. **'Balloon Flyers' - Childlike Zombies That Fly Balloons. **'Bungee Attack Zombies' - Thrill-Seeker Types That Drop Down And Grabs Anything Below Its Fray. **'Gargantuar' - Giant Zombies That Carries An Imp. ***'Imps' - Tiny Zombies That Are The Most Common Ones And Are Often Found Riding Gargantuars. **'Giga-Gargantuar' - A Bigger And Stronger Version Of Their Normal Versions That Doesn't Carry An Imp. *'Dr. Zomboss' Episodes Season 1 (2013-2014) Season 2 (2014-2015) Season 3 (2015-2016) Category:Browse Category:Shows Category:Media